Caza de Brujas
by GaviBlog
Summary: Celine la inmortal, escapa de la Santa Inquisición pues no desea volver a experimentar ser quemada viva, sin embargo sus planes no van como ella quiere y es capturada acusada de brujería. Su única escapatoria se la presenta Lelouch Vi Britannia un noble con ansias de poder. Durante la Caza de brujas: Lelouch y C.C tienen un contrato.


Llevo años escribiendo fanfics, lo que me resulta bastante gracioso es que en todo este tiempo jamás me había motivado a escribir algo fuera de una misma serie. Aunque Code Geass tiene años de haber sido emitida me dejó cierta espinita en el corazón por su final. Hoy les comparto un Fanfic semi AU. Colocado casi 900 años antes de la revolución de los Caballeros Negros encabezada por Lelouch Vi Britannia, el príncipe desterrado. Será de muy pocos capítulos. Espero les agrade.

**Caza de Brujas**

**El motivo.**

Odia su cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso por nadie, mucho menos por ella misma. Y es que entre más se vive más se aprende, y ella tiene clara una cosa: Un cuerpo que no muere pero siente dolor es la peor pesadilla, porque la memoria olvida pero el cuerpo siempre recuerda. Ella es solo una pieza más en el enorme plan del mundo. Su inmortalidad hasta ese momento aún no afecta a nadie, ella misma desconoce el alcance de sus poderes, después de todo no lleva el suficiente tiempo maldita como para entender y actuar.

Hasta ese momento vivía sin comprender su misión o asimilar si por el contrario el pecado que cargaba consigo no tuviera un significado más profundo que ser una patética observadora de la humanidad. Si ese era el caso entendía por qué aquella maldita monja la había utilizado de la forma más cruel para al final poder morir.

A nadie le gusta ver sin participar. O eso es lo que _Celine _pensaba cuando apenas llevaba un par de siglos viviendo una vida inmortal. Ya había meditado que sin lugar a dudas conocería las diferentes etapas del desarrollo humano, vería el flujo del tiempo correr y cambiar de forma constante hasta que consiguiera ser capaz de lograr lo mismo que le hicieron con ella.

Porque justo ahora maldice más que nada tener que ser inmortal en un mundo que ha llegado a la conclusión de la existencia de Brujas. Podrida situación bajo el yugo de la Iglesia Católica y su desaforada obsesión con homogenizar el poder. Había logrado sobrevivir casi sin percances más de 200 años y de pronto en menos de medio siglo una cruel batalla contra lo que ellos llamaban "magia del infierno" se desataba por sobre su cabeza.

Su vida pacífica dio un giro de 180° y por descuidada ahora estaba pagando las insanas consecuencias. Atada a un mástil Celine sabe que será quemada. Se recrimina el ser una desgraciada bruja que no puede morir pero sí sentir el dolor. Porque la leña verde que se ha encendido la consumirá poco a poco, la hará gritar cada vez más fuerte e incluso la forzará a rogar perdón. Va a morir, pero no será la última vez que lo haga, aunque sí tal vez la más dolorosa y desesperanzadora.

Mientras comienza a sentir el dolor de las llamas en sus pies, el miedo la invade. Estaba tratando de concentrarse tanto en su trágico destino que por un momento estuvo sorda al inmenso griterío del pueblo que la quiere ver arder. El terror se refleja en sus orbes ámbar. Su cuerpo muere por un lapso de tiempo en el que se regenera, pero ella va a quedar calcinada ¿Y a dónde será llevada? Probablemente los restos de su corporalidad serán arrojados a una fosa común. Despertará entre cadáveres. Enterrada 3 metros bajo tierra. ¿Cómo va a salir? Tendrá que soportar una eternidad entre cuerpos putrefactos, con nulo oxígeno que la hará sentir un infierno en vida. No quiere eso, no quiere nada. Solo quiere morir. Comienza a gritar de forma desgarradora, por el dolor sí, pero también por la angustia de su futuro. Se forcejea entre las cuerdas y el mástil, patalea y las lágrimas empapan todo su rostro. Pero es inútil, nadie va a salvarla de eso, todos quieren ver arder a la bruja de cabello verde. Súplica por perdón, se siente humillada por tener que alzar plegarias por un pecado que no pidió cometer. El golpe de una roca en su rostro la vuelve a la realidad de su ahora agonizante castigo.

Las llamas son inmensas y abrumadoras. El dolor es indescriptible y ruega por una muerte rápida. De pronto las llamas se extinguen. ¡Maldita leña verde! Su verdugo vuelve a encenderla y su agonía parece infinita. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en morir quemada de esa forma? Intenta forcejar pero su motivación está casi extinta. La gente no deja de gritar. **"Muerte a la Bruja" **Si supieran que es lo que más quiere ¡Morir! Maldita sea, morir de una vez por todas. No tiene un propósito en la vida y ahora además tiene que ser quemada por algo que no pidió tener.

Tiembla esperando que ese cuerpo malditamente sensible sea rápido en regenerarse porque de otra forma ese infierno podrá empeorar. El escozor acaba poco a poco con la vitalidad del órgano más grande del humano: la piel. Pierde fuerzas hasta para gritar y comienza a morir. Se deja caer en los brazos del Dios de la muerte, aunque sabe que entre ellos hay un juego de nunca acabar. Ella llega pero nunca se queda.

**[…]**

Despertó esa misma noche, con quemaduras de tercer grado en todo el cuerpo. Dolía, pero por lo menos ya podía moverse. Se percató que había peso muerto sobre su cuerpo y más tarde que temprano se notó entre una pila de cadáveres. Todos los acusados de tener pactos con el diablo. Se arrastró con mucho esfuerzo fuera de la escabrosa escena, su piel expuesta a los roces la hacían llorar. Y al mismo tiempo agradecer que no hubiera personas en la plaza, todos debería estar plácidamente dormidos pensando que habían expulsado al diablo de su aldea.

Miró los cuerpos con un deje entre tristeza y furia. Seguramente muchos de ellos no tenían contacto alguno con la brujería y aun así había sido condenados de forma injusta. Se vio desnuda y no tuvo más opción que rebuscar entre los cadáveres ropa que le sirviera. Al fin y al cabo la Santa Inquisición no mataba a todos de la misma manera.

Aunque no era una tarea que le pareciese hermosa, tampoco podía decir que no estuviese acostumbrada a revolver entre muertos para hallar cosas de valor o simplemente quitarlos de los terrenos de quienes fuesen sus amos en ese momento. Solo había una mujer y agradeció que no hubiera sido quemada sino no habría encontrado absolutamente nada.

Vestida decidió salir lo más pronto de ese lugar, corrió por el bosque que separaba a esa población de las demás. De su cabello verde solo quedaban pequeños mechones adheridos a su piel como por "magia" río ante su propio pensamiento. En un par de días estaría como antes de ser quemada, porque eso también era importante mencionarlo. No importa qué pasara, ella volvería a la misma forma que tenía en el momento en que consiguió la inmortalidad.

Y cómo lo tiene muy claro entiende que no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en ningún lugar. Pone marcha a través del bosque que divide esa aldea de otra. Caminó lo que quedó de la noche y al amanecer por fin llegó al nuevo poblado. Sin detenerse avanzó decidida en línea recta, tropezando con la bulliciosa cantidad de gente que se abarrotaba en el mercado ubicado en las calles. Aprovechándose de la situación la bruja cogió una manzana y la comió sin bajar su velocidad.

Necesitaba saberse segura para poder descansar. Y sabía que en ese pueblo no lo estaría, se preocupaba por un lado por su apariencia, aún tenía restos de quemaduras en los brazos aunque muy ligeros y su cabello no crecía del todo. Lo que más podía llamar la atención era su atuendo. Claro, no se podía poner exigente habiendo conseguido ese vestido de encaje blanco superior y una falda roja plisada entre los cuerpos sin vida de los enjuiciados por pactos con el diablo, herejía y blasfemia.

Cuando por fin logró salir de la comunidad y adentrarse en el bosque, el sueño la estaba venciendo, optó por dormir un momento bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles perenes. Despertó sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo había descansado, se sorprendió al ver que el atardecer se ponía. Ahora tendría que caminar a oscuras en el bosque… otra vez.

Durante su trayecto su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al extraño sueño del que había sido participe durante su siesta. Era extraño porque jamás había visto esos lugares y además parecían escenas sacadas de otro mundo porque no encajaban para nada con su realidad. Por un momento pensó que tal vez una de sus habilidades de bruja era visualizar el futuro, pero algo no cuadraba tan bien.

Porque aquellas imágenes aunque parecieran del futuro se sentían como el presente. En la primera escena de su sueño ella estaba con un vestido parecido al de ese momento, pero sin manchas de sangre, bien arreglado. Sentada en el pasto fuera de una pequeña cabaña, juega con sus piernas hasta que alguien aparece detrás de ella y se sienta dándole la espalda. La sensación era reconfortante pero no podía ver a la otra persona. De pronto muchas imágenes violentas se aglutinaron sin darle tregua. Las que más podía recordar ahora era verse frente a muchos hombres y de pronto una muerte instantánea, y la segunda era encontrarse en algún lugar alto que no pudo reconocer, alrededor de ella había una especie de fuego azul amoratado, y justo debajo una persona, pero la luz del fuego y la oscuridad del lugar no le permitían ver exactamente quien era. Luego nuevamente muerte.

Un frío le recorrió su espalda. Y mientras iba adentrándose en el tercer pueblo cuando el alba se ponía, la duda la alcanzó ¿Su vida iba a estar llena de muertes innecesarias? Si ella no fuera inmortal ¿Cuándo hubiera sido en el flujo normal del tiempo su verdadera muerte? Tal vez nunca sería capaz de contestar esa pregunta. En su segundo día de viaje algo se modificó en el itinerario que se prometió salvaría su vida. Era más fácil ser una nómada que una bruja condenada a la hoguera.

Se sentía con la necesidad de un descanso. Y era tal el sentimiento físico que cayó rendida en uno de los callejones de esa apestosa comunidad. No le importaba la humedad ni tampoco la frialdad, solo quería paz. No estaba en sus planes que nunca detenerse fuese algo tan horriblemente agotador.

— **¿Quieres cambiarte? **

La voz la descolocó, dio un brinco por la impresión y buscó de dónde provenía el llamado. Arriba de ella, asomando la cabeza por una de las ventanas estaba una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Tenía una dulce sonrisa pintada en su rostro, por un momento dudó que le hablara a ella, pero la pelirroja afirmó al ver su despiste. Celine solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. La chica desapareció y en unos minutos estaba frente al callejón con una muda de ropa. Venía ataviada con hermoso vestido, se notaba que era de la realeza.

— **Me gustaría que pasaras para poder cambiarte, pero mi jefe está ahí dentro y si te ve es posible que quiera abusar de ti — **Celine tomó la ropa con muestra de gratitud y comenzó a cambiarse frente a una ruborizada pelirroja que prontamente se dio la media vuelta **— Mi nombre es Kallen. ¿Y el tuyo? — **Solo hubo silencio y la dama lo interpretó como una negación a la intimación, volvió a mirarla cuando ya estaba vestida. La nobleza tenía buen gusto incluso para sus vestidos más sencillos, aquella única pieza se ceñía a su cuerpo casi a la perfección de no ser porque del busto le holgaba un poco.** — ¡Te ha quedado genial! Bueno, espero te sirva un tiempo. Tengo que volver ¡Adiós! **

Así como apareció, Kallen se fue. Repentina y oportuna. Celine se sintió feliz, parecía ver con buenos ojos el haberse quedado un momento más en ese pueblo. La dura verdad es que durante el tiempo que llevaba viviendo, comprendía que hay temporadas en que la humanidad camina con cierta pasividad, las cosas marchan bien y con calma pero de pronto el caos se desata y los humanos muestran sus peores lados. Justo ahora se vivía una temporada así de enloquecedora. Podría seguir de observadora como su papel de inmortal se lo imponía, pero no era el caso. No cuando estaban detrás de personas como ella. Lo que más la entristecía era darse cuenta que el Tribunal del Santo Oficio jamás encontraba de verdad a un brujo. Todos eran humanos normales culpados de forma ilógica. Y eso que en verdad ella ansiaba encontrar a alguien con sus mismas características. ¿La inmortalidad no sería más confortable de tener compañía?

Comenzó a caminar por las calles tratando de verlas con detenimiento, el lugar no parecía tan malo. Avanzaba a paso firme pero pausado cuando junto a su lado un carruaje seguía su marcha. Instintivamente alzó la mirada y vio a la mujer que amablemente le había cedido sus ropas. El vehículo salió del pueblo. Probablemente su jefe y ella se dirigían a otro lado a seguir trabajando en lo que sea que hicieran. Iba tan distraída que tropezó con una pequeña señorita que llevaba flores en sus brazos. Estas salieron desparramadas por el suelo y Celine se apenó por su torpeza. Ayudó a levantarlas y cuando las tuvo todas y se las entregó a la dueña se sintió reconfortada por su linda sonrisa. Era una bella chica de cabello ondulado y largo color miel.

— **¡Disculpa! — **Se excusó la niña** — no me fijaba por dónde iba, soy Nunnally. — **Celine solo asintió** — ¿Tienes tiempo? — **Y ella repitió la acción** — ¿Qué tal si compramos juntas?**

Ambas se pasearon entre los diversos puestos cuando a la lejanía la niña comenzó a alzar las manos esperando ser divisada. Celine no entendió a quién llamaba hasta que un joven de ojos violetas y cabello negro se plantó frente a ellos con una evidente sorpresa.

— **Nunnally, debes volver. Sabes que hoy regresaremos a casa y tienes que empacar tus cosas **

— **Vine por flores para ponerlas en la tumba de mamá. ¿Puedo ir antes de volver a casa? **

El chico asintió y la dejó ir. Celine tenía la mirada clavada en la de él quien aparentemente no podía apartarla. Parecía querer decir algo pero no se atrevía. Y ella no tenía la paciencia del mundo, aunque sí el tiempo. Carraspeó la garganta presionándolo a hablar. Él notó la acción y prefirió dar media vuelta para ir detrás de su hermana.

— **Es un placer volver a verte, aunque no lo creas. **

Dicho esto salió huyendo vilmente de ella. Trato de hacer memoria pero la triste realidad es que hacía ya unos años comenzaba a pasar por alto muchos detalles. Probablemente su memoria se había vuelto exageradamente selectiva, aunque inmortal nada garantizaba que su cerebro soportase tanta información. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se siguió paseando entre los puestos del mercado central.

Mientras atardecía los comerciantes comenzaban a recogerse, cuando al pasar frente a un puesto de frutas que estaba por guardar todo… un grito la estremeció.

— **¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! ¡Una maldita Bruja! **

No otra vez. Por favor no. El tipo gritaba como poseso mientras la señalaba y la gente se amontonaba a su alrededor, pensó en huir cuando sintió la fuerte mano de un hombre sosteniéndola. O un estúpido civil o –lo que más temía- parte del Tribunal inquisitivo.

— **¿Existen pruebas para acusar a la forastera? — **Inquirió el hombre más por protocolo que por una verdadera preocupación, el comerciante afirmó** — ¿Estaría dispuesto a ir al Juramento para declarar? **

— **¡Por supuesto! Esa Bruja fue quemada hace un par de días en la Villa Vieja. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, incluso cuando su cuerpo fue arrojado entre los otros. **

La cara de terror del tipo le parecía divertida a Celine, pero sin duda tenía más miedo que preocupación. No quería hablar del asunto pero esa muerte le había resultado traumática. ¿Revivirlo? No, esta vez no. Si su caso llegaba a juicio perdería cualquier oportunidad de escapar. El alto hombre la llevó a la pequeña prisión y la encerró en la mazmorra más profunda. Maldijo el momento en que se permitió descansar en ese lugar ¡Un día de plaza! Estúpidos comerciantes ambulantes.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el pensamiento de volver a ser enjuiciada, obligada a golpes a declarar un pacto con el diablo y más tarde a ser quemada en vida frente a una muchedumbre ardiente de "justicia" ¡Asquerosos puristas! Escupió Celine en su celda fría, húmeda, mohosa y apestosa. No podía siquiera en pensar mejores insultos. Pero después comprendió que el asunto iba a ser peor que la vez anterior. Ahora había un testigo que con mucha seguridad afirmaba haberla visto arder, y i el asunto era corroborado en Villa Vieja… probablemente la Inquisición se jactaría de haber encontrado una verdadera bruja; y experimentarían con ella todos sus aparatos de torturaa sabiendas de su cuerpo inmortal.

Sería quemada más de una vez, obligada a permanecer quieta en el potro, pasar noches enteras en la dama de hierro. Su futuro se veía muy muy poco esperanzador. Maldita sea la Santa Inquisición y su creatividad sin iguales para atormentar a los demás. No quería un futuro así por nada del mundo, daría lo que fuera por poder evitar su aterrorizante y cruel destino en manos de la Iglesia Católica.

Cuando escuchó una voz un tanto conocida venir desde la entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron casi inmensamente grandes al ver al chico de la mañana justo frente a ella y con la llave de la mazmorra en sus dedos haciéndola girar.

— **Mi nombre es Lelouch Vi Britannia, soy hijo de un Duque. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? **

Celine apretó los dientes y los puños. Siendo una inmortal tendría que ser rescatada por un maldito aristócrata. Pero entre una muerte dolorosa y una doblegar parte de su orgullo no hubo mucha discusión. Asintió.

— **Te vi morir Bruja. Te vi arder atada a un mástil y eso fue hace solo un par de días. Sin duda eres una extraordinaria hechicera ¿Cuál es tu nombre? **

— **C… — **se detuvo, a sabiendas de su condición, siendo una bruja, ese chico la estaba salvando y probablemente no sería de a gratis, no iba a perder algo más de su dignidad esa noche, en definitiva no. Tal vez su propósito como Bruja apenas iba a ser dictado, pero entonces su nombre, su verdadero nombre, el que la hacía humana no debía volver a ser repetido**. — C. **

— **¿C.C? Tal vez entre las brujas eso sea lo habitual — **el chico introdujo la llave en la cerradura y una sonrisa un tanto perversa se dibujó en su rostro** — Para salir tendrás que darme algo a cambio, hagamos un contrato. Yo prometo salvarte ahora y protegerte de la Santa Inquisición si tú cumples mi deseo. **

— **No soy un genio, y aunque Bruja no hago magia como tal. **

En el eco de la mazmorra se repetía un fuerte grito, el de un hombre joven. "Lelouch, Lelouch" Parecía angustiado. Y su angustia se traspasaba a C.C

— **Ser inmortal es algo más allá de la normalidad ¿Aceptas o no? **

— **Acepto tu contrato, Lelouch Vi Britannia. — **El pelinegro giró la llave y la mujer salió por cuenta propia. Se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos sin una chispa de emoción. **— A partir de ahora somos cómplices — **ella extendió su mano y él la estrechó en señal de sellar una promesa que aún no entendía bien en qué consistía. Pero lo haría muy pronto.


End file.
